William Zulian
''-"Yes, but do you know what I am? I am a GREAT. AND. POWERFUL. WIZARD!"'' Appearance William is an ugly old man who stands at about 5'8. He is wrinkled and kinda gross looking, and he uses this to his advantage. He is probably the most nonthreatening looking person on the list of characters, because who would expect a normal 90 year old man to be able to incinerate them? He has wild, shaggy white hair and a scraggly beard. He is old. Back Story William has been all over the world and has done many things. He has advised kings and lords, has sold magical items in wooden shacks, he was a noble, he was a peasant. Everything he has done has been to learn, because that is all he cares about. Knowledge is his god, and he will murder, steal, save, and help people in order to further his understanding of the magical world around him. Not many know of his life, and he prefers to keep it that way, only talking about his life when people need a wise word or story. After gaining an artifact that allows for wishes, he has found a new way to further his goal of understanding and mastering the magical world around him. Using the artifact, he has made himself slightly younger, and is now searching for a way to grant him longer life. Involvement He played a roll in defeating a drow sorcerer who was doing some evil, nasty stuff. He was sent to the "shadow realm" or something for a while, but eventually was rescued by some heroes. Personality He is manipulative, power hungry, but very smart. He knows what his strengths are, and plays to them constantly. He will not hesitate to cut down a friend if it helps the main cause, being his own survival. He is vindictive, and thinks revenge is a very nice thing. Beliefs Look out for number one. That is his main goal. This goal includes gaining the secret to immortality, however he can. He needs to stay alive in order to master magic, and that is the most important thing to him. Everything else (except his bird) is second. Fighting Style William uses evocation magic with ease. Fireballs, missiles, lightning bolts, all sorts of spells are under the employ of William. If things get hairy, and people get too close, William likes turning into a hydra and finishing them off that way. Relationships With Other Characters * Folad - His one and only friend, and possibly the only creature who knows or understands William's thought processes. Folad has traveled with William for a very long time, tolerating (willingly or otherwise) his master's shenanigans. * Phineas - Recognizing the usefulness of the young alchemist, he convinced Phineas to travel along with him in search of a philosopher's stone. They never found one, unfortunately, and have since parted. * Ragnarok Badass - William can appreciate one with Ragnarok's skill, though does not quite enjoy the way he does things. For a rogue, one would assume that they knew how to be quiet. * Al - William enjoys having the construct around, knowing that he can assist in his quest. He is curious about his origin, and what makes him tick. He has agreed to assist Al in enchanting his body with magic. Trivia * William was supposed to be a joke character, but I Jared grew way too attached to him. * Like the other first wave characters by Jared, he was inspired by a character in Neverwinter Nights. Appears In * The Tower OS * Quick-Shot: Portal Category:Jared